Haunted Amusements
by Mayzing
Summary: Zack,Cody,and the gang are all going on a roadtrip to Seattle. Once they stop in Denver they see Lakeside Amusement Park, one of the oldest amusement parks in history. What happens when they get trapped inside.They will have to fight for thier lives!
1. Hittin the Road

This is a new story based on Lakeside amusement park in Denver Colorado, an actual amusement park that's one of the oldest! Kind of a Scooby Doo thing. Read and Review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Suite life on Deck or Lakeside Amusement Park! **

"London whats the capital of Alaska", Tutwieler asked

London who was daydreaming.

"LONDON", Tutwieler yelled getting her attention.

"Yes", London replied cheerfully.

"Whats the capital of Alaska", Ms. Tutwieler repeated.

"Um, the Alaskian Capital", she guessed.

"No, Juneau".

"No I don't know, do you know", London asked puzzled.

"Yes, Juneau",Tutwieler said impaitently.

"No do_ you_ know", London answered.

"The capital of Alaska is Juneau, London", Cody said.

"Oh". Suddenley the bell rang, and everyone poured out of there.

"Hey dude", Zack called to Cody.

"What is it", Cody asked.

"I got a call from Grandma Cindy last night, mom is with her and they were wondering if we want to take a roadtrip out to Seattle and hang out with them ", Zack explained.

"That sounds cool, but that doesn't sound like something you would want to do", Cody commented.

"Yeah heres the rest, she said we could bring some of our friends, and I already invited Maya, London, Woody, and Addison", Zack finished.

"Well didn't you invite Ba-".

"That's your job", Zack intterupted him.

"I can't ask my ex girlfriend to go on a roadtrip with us that would be just weird", he replied.

"Hey you know how hard it was inviting everybody else", Zack defended.

"Hey, Maya's your girlfriend how is that hard", Cody told him puzzled.

"Maya can be really moody when she wants to be, just one word and poof she explodes".

"Whatever, how long do I have", Cody asked.

"Well we leave tommarow morning at nine so tonight see ya bro", Zack replied quickly before running away.

"Thanks for the heads up", Cody called out sarcastically.

In London and Bailey's cabin 15 minutes later**

"Hey Bailey, what do you think of these shoes", London asked Bailey showing her golden boots with diamonds on the side. Bailey just shrugged her shoulders in response.

"At least say they're glamourtastic", London complained. Bailey just gave her a confused look.

"A combo of glamorus and fantastic, duh, whats wrong with you farmgirl", London asked.

"Well, Maya told me that Zack and Cody are going on a roadtrip once we dock in New Orleans and she,Woody,and Addie are going with them", Bailey started to say.

"Oh I know, im going with them too", she said.

"W-what why", Bailey said with a sad look on her face.

"Because I'd rather be with friends, then by myself at this stupid sea school", she explained.

"Oh".

"Why are you sad you didn't get invited", London questioned. Before Bailey could answer a knock came through the door. London went to answer it.

"Hey Cody", she said.

"Hey, London can I talk to Bailey alone if you don't mind", Cody told her.

"Oh sure but first you have to tell me that these shoes are glamourtastic".

"London I really".

"Say it", she grouched.

"Those shoes are really glamourtastic", he said uncomfortably.

"Thank you, you may talk to her", London exclaimed as she skipped away to the Plaza Deck.

"Hey Bailey".

"Oh hey Cody", Bailey tried to smile to hide her sadness.

"London told you about the roadtrip didn't she", he sighed.

"Well first Addison did, but I couldn't understand her and she ran away so Maya was her translator".

"That makes sense, well I wanted to know if you wanted to come to, I mean all of us we wouldn't want you to be here alone", he made up an excuse.

"Um yeah of course I'll come, when is it", she asked.

"Tommarrow".

"Okay I'll see you tommarrow morning".

"I'll meet you at the limo at 8:30", Cody remarked.

Suddenly Lodon walked back in.

"Sorry Bailey I had to go to the Plaza Deck to close the store for a few weeks, did brainboy invite you", London asked.

"Yeah, and why didn't you tell me your driver is going to be driving us to Seattle", Bailey asked smiling.

"Surprise", London squealed as she hugged Bailey.


	2. Still In Love

Hey guys Lora here! Here is more of my new story Haunted Amusements! Also if you have any ideas or anything you want me to add to the chapter just ask.

"Hey Addison can you bring my suitcase", London asked.

"Im not your servant London", Addison denied.

"There are gummi bears in there", London muttered.

"Oh really, coming right up", Addison babbled as she picked up the three sequined, pink, heavy suitcases off the floor, "My 83 pounds of pure power". Addison carried the heavy bags as Woody and Zack passed by her.

"Now theres something you don't see everyday", Zack mumbled.

"Well shes got to store that energy somewhere, like I'm storing my excitement over you're moms homecooked meals when we get there", Woody stated.

"Uh, Woodster I think you mean my Grandma Cindy's homemade meals you do not want my moms cooking its horrible", Zack noted.

"Yeah, whats the difference".

"Well, once my mom tried to make a chocolate cake for our graduation of middle school, the first time she tried the cake got stuck to the ceiling", Zack explained.

"She bought another one at Cheap Charlies, the first one she made it fell on your head", London giggled.

"Hey guys, your chauffeur told me its time to go", Maya told London.

"Okay guys hurry up we don't want to be late for Selattle", London replied.

"London its _Seattle_, and its going to take us three or four days to get there we just docked in New Orleans", Maya stated.

"Yeah, We have to go through Louisiana, Texas, Oklahoma, Colorado, Wyoming, Idaho, and Washington', Zack told her while looking at the map.

"Oh who cares meet you guys out in the Limo", London replied happily as she skipped away as Woody walked out to.

"So are you excited", Maya smiled at her boyfriend.

"Of course I am, and it's a million times better that I get to be there with you", Zack answered.

"Aww you're so sweet Zack, and I really like our mode of transportation", Maya said.

"You can say that again", Zack exclaimed as he kissed her.

Once they were all in the limo they started going through Lousiana. The limo was pink and London's driver Fred was taking them. The limo had a mini fridge, to flatscreens, and every thing else possible. On the North side sat Cody, Zack, Maya, and Woody. On the South side sat Bailey, London , and Addison. Suddenly Zack broke the silence.

"Lets play the lincense plate game", He grinned. Every got caught up in the game.

"Mississippi", Maya said.

"Montana", Cody stated.

"Maryland", London exclaimed.

"Michigan", Bailey pointed out.

"Missouri", Addison remarked.

"Minnesota", Woody commented.

"Maine", Zack said.

"Massachusettes", Fred called from the frront of the car. Zack and Cody shared smiles knowing that meant Boston.

"Wow whats with the whole m thing", Bailey noticed. They kept playing those games until nightfall. They ate at a Denny's which London wasn't so happy about, but she dealed with it. Soon they stopped at a Holiday Inn and decided to get some sleep. The girls shared one room and the boys shared another room. Fred got his own room of course. London and Addison were asleep. Maya and Bailey were still wide awake.

"Bailey can I ask you something", Maya asked her.

"Yeah, what is it".

"Are you still in love with Cody", she asked.

"Pfft n-no why would you think so", Bailey stuttered.

"Cmon Bailey everyone knows that you still like him".

"Okay, the truth is I'm still in love with him, but please don't tell anyone",Bailey confessed.

"Why not he might feel the same way", Maya remarked.

"I doubt it", Bailey said before she fell asleep.

_Trust me I know he does, his brother happens to be my boyfriend_, Maya thought. Meanwhile in the boys room Woody was asleep and Zack and Cody were talking.

"Hey Codester can I ask you something", Zack wondered.

"Sure Zack, what is it", Cody asked.

"Are you still in love with Bailey", Zack asked.

"N-no what would you ask something like that", Cody said uncomfortably.

"I see the way you look at her, your still in love with her".

"Okay the truth is I miss her so much, I am still in love with her, but don't tell anyone", Cody confessed.

"Why not".

"Well what if she doesn't feel the same way". 

"Well its worth a shot".

"I don't know Zack", Cody stated before falling asleep.

_I know she still has feelings my girlfriend is her best friend_, Zack thought before falling asleep himself.

**To be continued …**


	3. On the Holiday Road

**Another chapter! Surprise!**

**Homework: read and review thanks!**

It was seven the next night, the whole day they managed to drive through the rest of Oklahoma and most of Colorado. The whole drive Cody and Bailey were sharing uncomfortable glances wondering if the other one felt the same way about eachother. Zack and Maya had made a plan the next morning to try and get them to at least talk to each other. Maya sat next to Bailey on one side, while Zack sat next to Cody on the other.

"Hey Bailey, do you think Cody looks cute today in his blue and white striped shirt", Maya whispered to Bailey in the limo.

"Your dating his brother Maya, I don't think you should be checking Cody out ", Bailey replied.

"No I meant to you", Maya told her. Bailey elbowed her seeing where this conversation was going.

"Ow, wow your strong", Maya reacted. Suddenly her and Zack made eye contact, and she winked letting him know that it was his turn to lure Cody into trying to talk to Bailey.

"Hey Codester, don't you think Bailey looks cute in her country plaid", Zack whispered to Cody.

"Your dating Maya Zack, you shouldn't be scoping Bailey out", Cody whispered back harshly.

"No I meant to you", zack told him. Cody tried to kick his foot knowing what he ment, but since Cody was so fragile he couldn't hurt him. They were in Colorado for a while now, passing through the Rockies, everybody looked outside.

"Wow, I love mountains in Chicago we call the buildings in the city our manmade moutains", Addison stated.

"I've never seen mountain, unless we docked someplace with them", Bailey commented.

"Wow Zack, don't the Rockies look just beautiful", Maya awed.

"Not as beautiful as you", Zack grinned. This was part two of their plan reinacting Cody and Bailey. However it didn't work, and everyone fell into a deep silence for a few minutes.

"Hey London, can you turn on the radio", Addison asked breaking the silence.

"Oh sure, Frederick", she called from the front of the car.

"Yes, Miss Tipton", he replied.

"Do you mind blasting the radio", London asked.

"Of course, Miss Tipton", he said as he turned on the radio. As everyone heard a familiar song play.

I found out, long ago.

**It's a long way down the Holiday Road. **

**Holiday Road**

**Holiday Road**

**Jack be nimble, Jack be quick.**

"Uh I think its Zack not Jack", Zack interrupted the song.

"Shut up, I like this song", Cody said.

**Take a ride on the west coast kick. **

**Holiday Road**

**Holiday Road**

**Holiday Road**

**Holiday Road**

**( guitar solo )**

**I found out long ago. **

**It's a long way down the holiday road. **

**Holiday Road **

**Holiday Road**

**Holiday Road**

Once the song ended some advertisements followed.

"I love that song, I haven't heard it in so long", Bailey exclaimed.

"Whenever I hear that song it reminds me of pizza", Woody said.

"Why", Addison asked. Suddenly a advertisement came on the radio.

_Come to Pizza Hut and get any meatlovers pizza under $5_, the advertisement ended.

"That's why, I hope we stop by a pizza hut on the way", Woody smiled.

Exit Light

**Enter Night**

**Take my hand, were off to Never never land. **

"Whats that song", Maya asked.

"Its Enter Sandman by Metallica", Bailey answered.

"Why is it about a guy made of sand, they were talking about Peter Pan and _he _isn't made of sand", London asked as everybody sighed.

"I think we're in Denver, I see the capital", Zack remarked.

"Well, its eight and pitch dark out, may be we should stop", Cody suggested.

"Nonsense, we won't stop until its necessary", London declined.

"But, my pillow is in the back, where am I going to rest my head", Bailey questioned.

"Try Cody's shoulder", Zack laughed as she kick him hard in the shin.

"Hey desparate times call for desparate measures", Maya defended Zack.

"Yeah speaking of desparate measures we need to stop", London told them.

"But, I thought you said you wouldn't unless it was necessary", Cody reminded her.

"Yeah well now its necessary, Fred stop the car at the sparkly light up ahead", London yelled.

"London, its called a stoplight", Woody spoke.

"No I mean the one That looks like a house full of light".

"You mean a _light house_", Bailey enuciated the word.

"Yeah, except its all over this one", she said as everyone crowded at the window.

"I see a rollercoaster", Zack pointed out.

"And a fun house", Addison said.

"And a hot dog stand", Woody stated.

Suddenly Fred pulled in, and everyone got out of the car. They all saw a sign that said Lakeside Amusement Park founded in 1908, and ran in. Suddenly the doors closed behind them.

"Who did that", Zack asked.

"It was probably the wind",Cody guessed.

Suddenly they all turned around and screamed to the top of their lungs.

I'm evil to leave you at a cliffhanger aren't I, Mwahahah!

**I don't own **_**Hoilday Road, Enter Sandman, Pizza Hut, **_**Lakeside, or Suite life on deck. What a list! Btw it was really founded in 1908 nearly 102 years old! **

**To be continued …**


	4. The Shining of the Spirits

**I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating! School, Football games, homecoming , and my dad went to Canada so that gave me time before he turns off the computer. I **_**so**_** got to get a labtop someday. Anyways enjoy! **

"What the feathers is that", Bailey screamed well the otherts stared. It was a huge mechanical lady who just stood there laughing.

"I-it's a laffing Sal",Cody answered.

"Well why is it on theres nobody else here", Woody pointed out.

"This is confusing why would no one at all be here, but everything is still on", Maya wondered.

"I don't know, but I suggest we split up and check this place out", Cody suggested.

"Well Fred is gone where did he go", London asked herself.

"I don't know, but I'm with Cody we've got to check this place out", Bailey agreed.

"Ooh me and Woody will go to the place with all the mirrors over there", Addison exclaimed.

"Ooh mirrors, so I could look at myself Yay me, I'll go with you", London squealed.

"Me and Maya will check out the rollercoaster, good luck Codester bye", Zack said quickly leaving Cody and Bailey by themselves.

" I guess we could check out the funhouse", Cody said. As the friends headed off in their separate directions.

"The Crystal Palace", Addison read the sign.

"Ooh crystals like Rubys, Sapphires, Diamonds, and Emeralds", London said.

"Umm those are jewels London".

"I know I am a Pearl ", London replied.

"I thought you were born in March not June", Addison said.

"Oh I was born in March".

"Then your birthstone would be Aquamarine", Woody told her.

"Cool Im a mermaid, and quite a gem", London laughed.

"Woah I only see two thirds of me, I really need to go on a diet", Woody spoke.

"Ooh look I'm everywhere, but which way is out I can't see", London noted.

Suddenley Addison screamed really loud.

"Addie what is it",Woody asked worried.

"Look at the mirror",she whispered.

In bright red blood it said, REDRUM.

"Actually I want a pink drum not a red one", London told them.

"No have you ever seen the movie The Shining", Woody asked her.

"No, but I do shine, because Im the prettiest girl ever".

"Are you sure that's even blood, It could be Ketchup", Woody mumbled.

"No Woody that's definitely blood, my uncle works in a hospital", Addison shivered.

"It got colder in here", London noticed.

On another mirror they saw the words, HERES JOHNNY!

"Ive always hated that movie", Addison whispered.

Meanwhile Cody and Bailey were checking out the funhouse.

"That laffing Sal was really creepy",Bailey said.

"Trust me I've had my own encounters with ghosts", Cody told her.

"Whatever, look at this big round thing, it says the record player", Bailey said. Suddenly from the other side of the park the heard a spine chilling scream.

"Oh man, that sounded like Addison, I hope she's alright", Bailey started biting her nails.

"Relax, Woody probably ate some really bad turkey and Addison screamed at the smell", Cody told her.

"Yeah sure, I wonder what this thing does", she replied as she sat on the side of the ride while Cody sat on the middle.

Suddenly without warning, the ride starting spinning very fast, since Cody was in the middle he managed to hang on while Bailey was flying all over the place. Then part of the funhouse broke off where the could fall out of the window.

"Cody help me", Bailey shrieked as the wind start to push her out of the window to fall. Cody quickly grabbed her hand as tightly as he could and tried to pull her closer to him. Suddenly she slipped backwards and almost fell out, but grabbed to the loose piece of wood and tried to hang on. Cody jumped off the ride and rushed over and gripped her arm. There was a mixture of spinning, wind, and lightning so he couldn't see her.

"Don't worry Bails just hold on I've got you", He yelled through the noise.

"No, I've got to let go", she said.

"No I won't let you go", He was close to crying, when suddenly she let go and fell.

"NOOOO", Cody screamed. Suddenly everything went back to normal. He ran out of the funhouse and looked where Bailey fell. He rushed to her side seeing the she was not dead.

"C-cody", She whispered hoarsely.

"Bailey are you ok", he asked.

"Yeah, I told you I needed to fall", she said in the same voice as if she was dieing.

"Why", Cody asked.

"Because I saw Woody dropped his bags of marshmallows from his satchel", she said laughing.

"I'm so glad you're ok", He told her looking at her with affection. Suddenley he hugged her very tightly and didn't let go for the longest time.

Zack and Maya were walking around the park hand in hand.n

"Hey look a rollercoaster", Zack pointed out.

"Cool, It says its called the Cyclone, like Coney Island, lets go check it out", she said.

"If im with you then definitely", he winked.

"Aww Zack", she gushed as they kissed. They climbed in a seat together and were too busy in eachothers presence to notice that the ride was moving.

"Uh how did we get on top of this hill", Zack asked.

Suddenly a cloud blocked the moonlight and the cloud lookked like a devil there was horns, red eyes, and fangs.

"I think were going down", Maya said as the ride screeched along the rusty old track. Before they knew it part of the track was missing.

"I think they forgot to finish track", Zack cried. They didn't know they were moving, so they didn't buckle their seatbelts. They went flying in the air and oddly enough landed in a tree.

"Ow, Zacky are you ok", she asked him.

"Yeah, but next time I go to an amusement park, I am not going on no rollercoaster", Zack answered.

**Its just going to get scarier and scarier! I know its not that scary right now, but I'm trying. Wqhich do you think would be scariest for you If you were in the story? House of Mirrors (Crystal Palace), Funhouse, or rollercoaster?**


	5. The Collison of Good and Evil

After their long fall into a leafy maple tree, Zack and Maya were walking to the center of the park, still recovering.

"Zacky are you sure you're okay?" Maya asked Zack who was emptying out the acorns that had fallen into his shoes. She was brushing off leaves that had been caught to her sweatshirt.

"I've been better.." Zack started, " Oh look a ferris wheel!" He beamed as they both ran over to it. It was rusty with scrapes of white paint across it. It didn't have any buckets on it so it clearly wasn't in operation. It looked extremely eerie in the moonlight.

"It looks sort of spooky. Hey what's that box over there?" She wondered turning to a cardboard box that seemed to just appear next to the gate by the operation box.

"I don't know …" Zack answered as he read the black, sharpie print on the box. "Lakeside ferris wheel, 1922." Zack read. " That's 16 years after the park opened!" All of a sudden an old projector in a nearby tree turned on by itself and played a silent film of the ferris wheel in motion across the sidewalk. Zack and Maya immeadately backed away to watch the film. It was in antique color do it was obviously pretty old. Watching, Zack and Maya saw a glimpse of a figure in a pointy black hood hiding in the crowd.

"Wow, it must have been Halloween when they filmed this …" Zack said. Maya ,shaking, grabbed his hand.

"Uh Zack …" she whispered in fear. "I don't think so …"

Zack slowly lifted up his head to see the black cape with the pointed hood face to face with them. He couldn't see a face and blood was dripping from his sleeves. It took Zack a minute to realize the cape was floating and it wasn't connected to a body. Zack and Maya screamed really loud and sprinted away as fast as they could, the figure following after them.

Meanwhile on the Northeastern side of the park, by the lake, Cody and Bailey were looking for the others. When Bailey fell, though she landed in six pounds of marshmallows covering the ground, she had hurt her ankle pretty bad, so Cody helped her by putting his arm around her waist while she put her arm around his shoulder. Cody thought with all the bad things happening that he should try and make things right with her, so if something really bad happened, they would still have eachother.

"Cody … I need a break …" she panted as Cody helped her to a nearby bench. "I honestly don't know how much farther I could go, I'm starting to get really scared. We need to get out of here!"

"I know, we're all scared, but we will be okay. I promise." Cody answered in a sympathetic voice, calming her by grabbing her hand.

"Look Bailey, there's been something I've been trying to tell you …" Cody admitted

"What is it?" Bailey asked with curiousity and eagerness lingering in her voice.

"Its …" Cody was trying to figure out how to put it. "Its this …" he sighed leaning in to kiss her. They both leaned in, but before they could get any further two shrill screams interrupted them.

"Its Zack and Maya!" Bailey recognized. "I can't run and I don't want to be by myself, so what do we do?" Bailey wondered. Cody looke around and found her answer.

"Look! There a speed boat ride over there!" he pointed out. "We can ride around the lake and maybe we'll see them."

"Oh Cody, you're brilliant!" Bailey complimented hugging him she suddenly pulled back and they tried the best they could to get over to the speed boats.

All this time, Woody, London, and Addison were still stuck in the Crystal Palace. They couldn't see anything, because the lights went out. .

"When is the electricity gonna be back on, I can't see how beautiful I look!" London complained.

"I don't know, there are mirrors all around and if we try and get out, we'll bump into something." Addison answered.

"What about food?" Woody asked. "We'll die if we can't have food."

"Don't you always have marshmallows or whatever in your purse." London told him.

"Satchel …" He replied irritated. "And I don't know, they must have fallen out along the way."

"Its not like they're going to save someones life or anything, they are unhealthy." Addison exclaimed.

"Unhealthy? This is from the girl who combines pixie stix and Captain crunch together in a sandwhich!" London replied.

"Woody do you have anything in your satchel that would be useful?" Addison asked.

"All I have is my camera, a bunch of wrappers, and … Cody dental floss." Woody replied.

"Why do you have that?" Addison wondered.

"So I can take pictures, I think that's obvious …" he said.

"No the dental floss."

"I don't know, Cody likes me to keep in extra package in case he forgets his."

"We need to get out of here! Help! Help!" London screamed.

"Maybe I can help." A little voice filled with innocence echoed through the hallway of mirrors . Suddenly, a white figure in the silohuette of a little girl appeared. She had silvery, blonde hair, and blue eyes. She was wearing a white lacey dress.

"Who are you?" Woody asked.

"I am Clara Ella Belle, I'm the only spirit here that is good." She replied

"Spirits! As in ghosts!" London nearly shouted.

"Yes, there are many evil spirits here at night. They use the beauty of the park to lure people in. See, the main spirit here is Slasher Black, he wants to kill people at night so they turn into ghosts and they can help them rule the world …" Clara explained. "I had enough faith to not turn evil …"

"How do we get out!" London asked.

"Follow me …" Clara suddenly faded away and shimmering, glowing footsteps appeared in front of them. Addison, London, and Woody followed the footsteps out and shouted cries of joy when they got out. Addison even kissed Woody on the cheek. London leaned over to hugged Clara but forgot her arms went right through her.

"Now if you guys ever need me just shout my name, Clara Belle." She told them.

"Haha Clara Belle, like the Disney cow," Woody pointed out.

"Huh?"

"She's from the 1900's Woody." Addison said. "Mickey Mouse wasn't even introduced until 1928 …"

"Well she should haunt Disney World instead then …"

Well everyone was talking London went over to the water fountain for a drink of water. She screamed as dark, red liquidv came squirting out instead. "Ew! Is this what poor people water looks like?"

Addison gasped. "That's blood London!"

"Oh its blood, I thought it was kool-aid …" Woody confessed.

"Its Slasher Black! He's antagonizing you!" Clara said.

"What does 'antagonizing' mean?" London asked dumbfounded.

"Seriously … I'm six and I know more than you!" Clara looked at all three of them. "So remember if you call my name I will come and help you …"

"Clara …" Woody began.

"Yes?"

"When did you die?"

"1912, April 15th to be exact …"

"Hey! That when the Titanic sank …" London said.

"How did you know that London?" Addison asked.

"Raymond Tipton, first class passenger …" London said walking away.

"Well we better go thank you so much," Woody said as they all starting walking to find Zack and Maya. Wondering what might happen next.

Okay so Zack and Maya are looking for Cody and Bailey, Cody and Bailey are looking Woody, Addison, and London, and Woody, Addison, and London are looking for Zack and Maya. Keeping up with me? Whichever story you want me to work on the most is the next one I'll update, but I have to hear from you guys!


	6. Lost then Found

Thanks everyone for the reviews, I feel like updating this one today so here you go.

Once Cody and Bailey got to the speedboats, Cody helped Bailey in while they tried to figure out how to get it going.

"Do you know how to hotwire one of these things?" Bailey asked watching Cody look for ideas.

"I don't know but it can't be any different then science class …" Cody got in the boat and bent down to the gas pedal looking for connecting wires. Without warning the boat started speeding around the lake and Cody had hit his head on the side of the boat

leaving him unconscious.

After London, Woody, and Addison left the Crystal Palace with help from Clara Belle, they were walking closer to the middle of the park wondering where to go next.

"How are we supposed to find anyone, this park is like bigger than Cedar Point …" Woody said.

"I don't know but we're by the lake and I can see the ferris wheel from here. We should be by the middle of the park." Addison replied.

"Why don't we try that weird looking thing," London suggested pointing to a small rollercoaster like ride.

"The Wild Chipmunk, it looks dangerous." Woody exclaimed.

"Yeah but it goes high so maybe we'll be able to see someone from the top," Addison replied.

"It goes high up in the air, like I said dangerous …"

"C'mon I can't stay in this filthy, haunted place anymore." London comnplained as they crammed into one seat.

"How can we all even fit in here,"Addison mumbled.

"Hurtful."

"Because Woody's taking up all the space and you're on his lap while I'm squished on the side!" London choked out.

"Just you wait this ride is going to start all by itself," Woody said. They waited for 15 minutes and the ride didn't even budge.

"See, it not gonna move by itself." Addison said as they all jerked forward and the ride began to move. They went around sharp twists and turns making it look like they were going to fall in the lake. All of a sudden the bar strapping them in jerked away making them all fly forward headfirst towards the lake. They all thought they were going to die until they all landed on something hard and dry. It took them a minute to realize what they landed on was moving.

"Bailey? What are you doing here?" Woody asked as they realized they were all on a speedboat.

"We were looking for you, are you guys okay?"

"Yeah we all landed on our butts thankfully … we were going head first but flipped over."

"What happened to Cody?" Addison asked worriedly seeing Cody on Bailey's lap unconscious.

"Maybe he realized just how poor he is and fainted." London shrugged pulling a stack of money as thick as a novel from her purse and waving it around Cody's nose.

"C'mon London that's never going to work," Bailey muttered as Cody eyes suddenly flew open and he sat up.

London smiled. "Works everytime …"

Bailey suddenly began worrying over Cody. "Are you okay Cody? Do you have a concussion? How many fingers am I holding up?" she asked holding up two fingers.

"Peace …" Cody answered smiling. "And I'm fine." He said taking her hands making her grin. Both were leaning in as London suddenly interrupted.

"Is that a brick wall!" she yelled as everyone looked straight ahead. A brick wall appeared out of nowhere.

"What the heck!"

"Okay we need to jump off on the count of three!" Cody yelled.

"Wait! Does three come before or after eighty three?" London asked.

"On go!" Everyone answered.

"Ready …" Woody said.

"Set …" Bailey exclaimed.

"Go!" Addison screamed as they all jumped off the racing speedboat which a few seconds later crashed and exploded.

Everyone swam towards the dock except London who was screaming.

"I can't swim! I can't swim!"

"I thought you learned?"

"Well Lance isn't here!" she replied.

"London, the water is four feet deep." Bailey said.

London stood up. "Oh, Yay me!"

Everyone got up to the dock and caught their breath, still sopping wet.

"Dang it, all our clothes are still in London's limo." Woody whined.

"Wait, let me handle this." London ordered pulling out her phone. She spoke into to it and less than a minute later a helicopter came flying over dropping clothes. "Shopping always makes me feel better."

"London!" Cody yelled in disbelief. "That helicopter could've rescued us!"

"Well it rescued me, I have pretty clothes now." She smiled.

Bailey sighed. "Maybe we should find Zack and Maya first and then call the helicopter." She suggested.

"Yeah but where are we going to even start to find them in this huge place?" Addison exclaimed.

All of a sudden Zack and Maya ran past them screaming as this big shadow followed them.

"Found them." Woody said.

**I'm sorry I know this chapter was short. If you have ever watched Carebears when you were little and have seen the main villian Noheart, that's what Slasher Black looks like, only non-animated. Till next time! -Mayzing**


End file.
